1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control system, a display system, a movable-body apparatus, a display controlling method, and a storage medium, for controlling a plurality of display devices which are physically separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A warning device has conventionally been proposed which is to urge a driver to stop looking aside while driving, i.e. to stop inattentive driving. Such a warning device works as follows: When the device detects that a driver looks aside to the left while driving, the device causes a first warning light either to go on or to flash. The first warning light is disposed in a left-side windshield pillar. Moreover, when the device detects that the driver looks aside to the right while driving, the device causes a second warning light either to go on or to flash. The second warning light is disposed in a right-side windshield pillar. In accordance with the warning device, the going-on or flashing of the first or second warning light in response to the inattentive driving by the driver allows the driver to easily become conscious of the own inattentive driving thereby.